It's My Life
by LadyEtelka
Summary: Not a MarySue! As Harry reaches Year 5, Two unique girls start at Hogwarts... Look out for Vanity Malfoy and Cahli Walker. ReContinued!
1. Every Day is a New Day

It's My Life by Lady Etelka

PG13+

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Hogwarts and all connected characters are the intellectual property of JK Rowling

There is also an extremely slight, thread of a connection to The Phantom which is the property of Lee Falk, kudos to whoever spots it this early.

This story is set after The Goblet of Fire and _instead of_ Order of the Phoenix. (I refuse to write in Umbridge!) Also it is based on the books instead of the movies, so no reviews saying "but in the movie there was…".

On top of that I am writing it a lot lighter than JK does and I'll also focus more on my girls rather than Harry, this is my creative decision.

Constructive criticism is desired but negative comments are merely a waste of your time and mine.

Of course, praise is always welcome.

Chapter 1 – Every Day Is A New Day.

"Hurry up Ron, We don't want to be late!" called Hermione over her shoulder as she boarded the Hogwarts train,

Ron only a few steps behind her. Smiling at his friends' typical behavior, Harry waved hello to them.

"I saved a compartment for us." he called out over the noise, happy to finally be on the train on time for once.

After they'd all settled down, a knock came on the compartment's door.

"Come in" called out Hermione.

The door opened to reveal a little girl with her blond hair in two plaits and a dark golden tan.

"Oh dear, I guess there is no room in here as well?" she asked good-naturedly.

"Actually there is plenty of room left, why don't you come in and sit down?" Hermione patted the empty seat next to herself. Stowing her pack in the compartment above, the new girl sat down next to Hermione and was about to introduce herself when Hermione snapped at Ron.

"Why are you staring at me like that!" she glared at him for good measure, He smiled cheekily back.

"It was the shock of seeing you actually socialize with another girl." he said, the cheeky grin growing.

"Just because I was dumb enough to become your friend doesn't mean I'm incapable of basic human interaction" she struck back, a small content smile on her face.

Ron was just about to reply when the sound of laughter reached his ears.

"You both remind me of two people I know, they would often quarrel like you two do, and when I asked them why they squabbled they said it was too much fun." The girl giggled again.

"Who are these two people? We might know them." Hermione asked curiously.

Harry watched as the new girl calmed her giggles and drew a perfectly straight face, Her hazel eyes though, still seemed to dance mischievously when she said off-handedly

"Oh, Just Mother and Father."

Then it was Harry's turn to laugh.

Once Harry had calmed down and Ron and Hermione's blushes subsided, Harry started introductions.

"The red-head is Ron Weasley and his (chuckle) fighting friend is Hermione Granger and I am Harry Potter." He was watching her for her response when he introduced himself; it usually showed whether or not the student was from muggle or a wizarding family.

"Potter? Hmmm..." She half-muttered to herself, thoughtfully. 'Wonder if it is short for some title, like Walker is.' she thought. "It is an honor to meet you, I am Cahli Walker." She smiled cheerfully at them. "I am just starting my first year at Hogwarts."

From then on, Cahli and the others got along fine, Chatting on topics from what classes she would be taking, (Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, DADA and surprisingly also Third year Muggle Studies and Divination) what Quidditch is and how it's played, the different houses and generally what to expect of Hogwarts and its Professors.

They were on that subject when the lady with the food trolley poked her head in. Harry brought a huge amount of sweets, which he took a delight in sharing around. Cahli however merely bought one small pumpkin pastie and a chocolate frog.

She had just finished eating the frog and was arguing with Ron over the card she'd gotten, (which was called Agrippa.) when the door opened and in stepped Draco Malfoy.

"I'd suggest you leave in peace, It's quite obvious that this compartment is too full to accommodate you." Hermione was stating icily, while Harry was keeping an angry Ron seated.

The response that had Malfoy intrigued was that of the girl whom he had not yet met. (Cahli)

She'd taken one look at Draco and tears started to pour down her face. Her whole eyes, however had turned a pure vacant gold and seemed to stare right through him, Her face was expressionless. then she started to talk, and her gaze pinned Draco down.

"You are going to kill yourself, Pale Dragon." Her voice lilted musically, but was frail and crackled as if from extreme old age

"If you continue down this path you cannot survive." And though her voice was whisper quiet, the words seemed to echo through the now silent compartment

"Already the ice you live on has leeched your skin and hair of its golden glow, making it as pale and weak as the moonlight. Turn your back on this path and choose another." Her voice had risen slightly, insistently. Then, with a sigh she weakly collapsed back against the chair.

"Don't make the same mistake I did, Pale Dragon. Suicide is painful way to end your life. The ice is sharp and brittle and it will sear like knives through your veins."

With that Cahli fainted, leaving the whole compartment staring at her in silence.

After a short while she started to shiver, then she stretched, yawning and woke up, muttering in her normal voice, cheerfully. Her eyes the normal hazel-brown with black pupils.

"That was a nice nap, but it is really cold in here, has the sun hidden behind a cloud?' She asked Hermione,

but something in Hermione's expression (probably the dropped jaw) made her look around. She noticed Malfoy and the fact that everyone was staring at her with some surprise.

"I'm sorry, did I say something silly in my sleep?" she asked Malfoy with a smile, still shivering slightly.

Ron snorted with suppressed laughter, Harry smiled slightly, Hermione looked thoughtful, but Draco merely smirked disdainfully.

Ignoring his nasty expression, Cahli grinned at him and extended her hand out.

"Good evening sir, I am Cahli Walker, May I enquire what your name is?"

He sneered at her. "You didn't need my name when you were talking to me earlier."

Cahli frowned. "When was this? I'm afraid I do not recall meeting or talking to you ever before."

"Only half a minute ago." answered Draco cynically.

Cahli swept a puzzled look around the compartment. "Please, tell me what happened?" she asked quietly, desperately.

"When you saw Malfoy here, You started to silently cry, Your eyes, whites and all, changed color and when you spoke, your voice had also changed. Do you have split personalities?" Hermione asked curiously.

"No, I've seen this happen once before, that was a real premonition." Harry added quietly, The slight smile on his face was compassionate, but Cahli's face still paled.

"What did I call you? Please, what did I say?" Cahli asked Malfoy, her eyes fixed on him.

Malfoy stared back, his face expressionless. Then suddenly, he whirled around and left. Ron was the one who answered.

"You called him Pale Dragon, and you said that he will kill himself."

Cahli paled even further before she bolted from the cabin.


	2. Thankful for Every Friend I Make

It's My Life by Lady Etelka

PG13+

Again, Harry and Draco belong to J.K. Rowling. I am J.M. Hill, no relation.

Chapter2 – Thankful for Every Friend I Make

'Ugh, I've finally escaped Dumb and Dumber... Just like big brother to stick those two on me... '

Thought the young girl leaning on the landing railing between carriages.

Her cool blond hair was streaked golden by the sun, and tousled and tangled by the wind. Her face was, (to her mother's disgust.) tanned from many stolen hours spent outside of her wealthy cage, and no amount of her mother's potions or spells would lighten the freckles on her face.

Anyone looking at her, (taking in all this and the rumpled and already dusty black silk velvet robe she wore,) would be correct in thinking that she was a tomboy and not in the least bit concerned about her looks.

So why her mother had to name her Vanity was beyond her.

She had wondered at this many times before, but she deliberately pondered it now, anything to take her mind off her future, her fear.

Vanity was knocked out of her musings, by another girl who very nearly barreled out of the carriage door and into the railing.

"Hey, steady on." said Vanity, concernedly. She grabbed a gentle hold on the girl's arm, to stop her from falling over the railing and off the train. Her arm was cold, almost icy.

"Are you alright? You're freezing!" Vanity exclaimed concernedly.

"N-nee-ed sunli-light." she stammered, her teeth were chattering and she was shivering badly.

"Here, eat some of this." Vanity dug a chocolate bar out of a hidden pocket and watched as the girl ate some of it. She stopped shivering slightly.

The train turned around a bend and a shaft of sunlight fell on the landing. Vanity smiled at view of the country-side before turning to talk to the girl. What she then saw made her gasp out loud.

The strange girl started to glow a bright golden; she seemed to reflect the light given off from the sun! The glow brightened and flashed, once before disappearing altogether, leaving the girl looking normal, like before except... she'd stopped shivering.

"whoa... That was so cool!" Vanity muttered drawing the girl's attention.

"One would think so, but you do not know how scared people got after we... I first showed signs of it." The girl replied wryly. "By the way, my name is Cahli Walker."

"That's way better than my name, Mother named me Vanity, and I didn't even now what it meant till last year!" Vanity blurted out without thinking.

They both giggled, glad to make a new friend their age.

Harry left their compartment soon after Cahli had bolted. He had told Ron it was too track down their new friend Cahli and see if she was alright. But he really had another purpose.

He found Draco in the Dining cart, staring out the window.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked Draco, carefully keeping his voice neutral.

Draco stood up and whirled around to face Harry, Malfoy smirk firmly in place. Yet strangely his eyes weren't glaring their usual hatred, they seemed to be... pleading?

"yeah right? As if I'd want to talk to you Potter. What, are you upset 'cause I scared away one of your fans?" he sneered.

Then he abruptly pushed Harry against the wall and pinned him there. He quickly whispered something in Harry's ear before storming out of Dining cart.

Harry frowned in thought before leaving the cart, Had Malfoy just whispered "Keep Her Safe"? But who was he talking about? Cahli? Or was it Hermione or Ginny?

Shoving his hands in his robes pockets, he encountered a piece of parchment in his left robe pocket.

He was thinking soo deeply that he walked straight past his compartment without noticing.

"Hey, Harry." the voice jolted Harry out of his thoughts and stopped him from taking the parchment out of his pocket. Turning around nonchalantly, he smiled hello at Cahli and the girl with her.

"Hello Cahli, Is this your sister?" he asked, sending the girls into giggles.

"Nope, This is Vanity Malfoy, Van this is Harry Potter."

Harry's eyes widened and he blurted out in surprise. "I thought Draco was an only child."

Van just laughed slightly, Warm grin still in place. "He might as well be. We're so different and I hardly ever see him."

Van grinned coyly at Harry and added "Draco did however say that you refused to be his ally, which means that despite what the papers says you have great taste."

"Thanks, I think." Harry chuckled wryly. He was certain that Malfoy had just asked Harry to watch out for his little sister, but why?

Why… I would love some feedback, thank you.


	3. A most unusual Malfoy

AN. I will not be including Luna Lovegood into this fic. Nothing against the character, I just don't know how to write her in. Also I am NOT writing down the Yr5 Sorting Hat Sonnet for this one simple reason, **It's Too LONG!** If you want to read it, please look it up in OotP!

So it works like this, I write in one little sentence announcing the fact that Harry's not mine and the lawyers can't sue me… right? Cool.

Chapter 3 – A Most Unusual Malfoy

Walking up stairs, Vanity found herself clutching Cahli's hand nervously.

"Relax dear friend, even if you do not get into the house you prefer I will be called after you, so I shall follow you. We shall stick together, If that is alright with you?" Cahli whispered to her as they waited to be sorted.

"Friends Forever." Vanity replied happily.

Then they met The Sorting-Hat

"A singing hat... now I've seen it all." Cahli whispered into Vanity's ear.

Cahli gave Vanity's hand a squeeze as "Clambered, Jonathon" got sorted into Hufflepuff. "Remember wherever you go I will follow you."

Vanity nodded back and drew herself together until she seemed as calm and composed as a Malfoy should be.

And, once "Lagerfeld, Casper." walked off to Slytherin, "Malfoy, Vanity" walked across the podium and sat down.

Cahli watched nervously as twice the sorting hat opened its mouth to announce Vanity's house, and twice it closed it without making a sound.

Whispers echoed throughout the hall as the sorting hat took it's time talking things over with Vanity.

Cahli watched and worried as Vanity's lips moved without seeming to make any sound.

Only Professor McGonagall, from her spot standing behind and to the right of Vanity, heard her whispered pleas to the Sorting Hat.

'Don't, don't put me in Slytherin.'

'Please, I can't go there.'

'Please put me in Gryffindor.'

'I can't be a Malfoy...'

'I need to be free.'

'Cahli and me, we'll be safe in Gryffindor.'

'Please'

'Please put me in Gryffindor."

'Please'

Professor McGonagall's heart nearly broke when Vanity's quiet whispers stopped and Vanity hung her head in defeat.

Finally the sorting Hat opened its mouth and announced "GRYFFINDOR!"

There was uproar. Immediately both Professor Snape and McGonagall escorted Vanity away to the Headmaster's office, leaving Professor Dumbledore to calm down both Slytherin and Gryffindor.

Having achieved this miracle with a few quiet words, Dumbledore then proceeded to sort the remaining students.

Cahli walked down the stairs to her house table, the word "Gryffindor" ringing through her brain. Boy, could such a normally quiet hat be loud when it wanted to. Sitting down next to Ginny Weasley, she picked at her food and worried about Vanity.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked her as Cahli poked at her chocolate pudding.

"I am worried about my friend Vanity." Cahli said outright, Giving Ginny a bold stare.

"Well, I'd say she's brave enough to be a Gryffindor, if she chose to come here instead of Slytherin. She'll be okay. I'm Ginny by the way, Ginny Weasley."

Cahli smiled. "I am Cahli Walker. It is an honor to meet you Ginny Weasley."

Vanity stared as the gargoyle slid away to reveal a moving staircase. 'What on earth is a Tim-tam?' she thought nervously as they stepped onto the stairs.

Once inside she nervously sat in an armchair and gazed around the room, Snape nervously paced in front of them while McGonagall sat lady-like on the edge of the second armchair.

Seeing how Professor McGonagall had seated herself, Vanity drew herself up until she was seated in a perfect posture on the edge of the chair with her hands folded ladylike on her knees.

It wasn't long before Dumbledore joined them. "The feast is well under way. Lemon drop?" Vanity shook her head.

"This is shocking... It's unbelievable. No actually it's completely believable that you would get sorted into Gryffindor just to give me a headache." Snape growled out as he paced the floor.

Vanity gave him a cheeky smile. "I did have other reasons you know, but since giving you a headache is a very gryffindor-ish thing to do I'll add it to the list." Snape actually smiled at her response, as did McGonagall.

"As far as I can see, she has all the qualities needed to be in Gryffindor: Bravery, a sense of humor and the ability to give Snape a headache." Dumbledore Chuckled.

"I'm going to say this outright. Don't expect the kids of Gryffindor to accept you or even tolerate your presence.

To avoid turning you into an accessible target you will be given a dorm of your own separate from even the Gryffindor common room." Professor McGonagall stated plainly.

"Can Cahli Walker share the room with me? It's just that she's my friend and we want to stick together." Vanity asked.

"Since Miss Walker also got sorted into Gryffindor, I see nothing wrong with that." Dumbledore replied.

Snape sighed. "I guess this means I'll have to contact your father now." He grumbled. But before he could reach the fireplace, a kestrel dropped through the open window and gave Snape a sealed note.

Snape read it and sighed sadly. "It's from Lucius." he muttered before reading it out loud "I am writing to formally renounce my daughter Vanity. She is no longer a Malfoy. I have no daughter."

There was an awkward silence as all three watched Vanity's shocked face and tried to think of what to say to comfort her, but when she finally responded she shocked them.

Vanity waited a while for the news to settle in before giving a jubilant shout.

**"YES!"**


	4. Loyalties

It's My Life by Lady Etelka

PG13+

The name of this chapter is correct. It is Loyalties NOT Royalties, as in… I am **Not**getting any Royalties from this story as I do not own intellectual rights to the characters. However in today's chapter we learn where the character's true Loyalties lie.

Chapter 4 – Loyalties

"This is so cool." Cahli announced to Ginny and Van as they unpacked their clothes in their new four-bedroom quarters.

"Thank you for volunteering to show us around Ginny." Van said, somewhat shyly.

"I should be the one thanking you. I needed to get out of the dorms I was currently sharing. Just between us, Draco knew I was being bullied and he told me that if you managed to get in Gryffindor that perhaps we could be friends… if that is okay with you, that is." Ginny stammered the last part out shyly, only to be rewarded with a hug from Van.

"That's great; I'd love to be friends." Van exclaimed.

Harry quietly waited until the rest of the boys in his dorm were asleep. Since he often used the nighttime to sneak in study time at home, he was easily able to keep awake after the busy first day he'd had.

Opening the scroll he watched as the words appeared.

Potter,

While we always have and _**always** _will be the bitterest of rivals, I have to ask you to put all the prejudice aside.

My little sister Vanity has decided to be in Gryffindor.

Father will disown her immediately, but I fear Voldemort wont be that forgiving, or give up that easily. I am My Father's Son, and therefore I cannot look out for Vanity without putting us both in danger.

This is where you come in Potter, with your hero-complex I think you can manage to watch out for one 10-yr old girl.

There's no questioning whether or not she'll get in, she's as reckless and foolhardy as the rest of you bloody lot.

Malfoy

Harry shook his head slightly in resignation. 'Draco may not be a loyal Death-eater wanna-be after all, but he's still a little prick.' He mused as he burned the note.

However, despite her allies, it didn't take long for the Gryffindor prejudice against Malfoy's to rear its head in the cruelest of ways.

Unlike most Gryffindor first years, Vanity practically hero-worshipped Fred & George Weasley. Even before going to Hogwarts, She used to nag Draco for stories about their pranks and with Ginny nearby willing and eager to boast about her playful brothers, Van's admiration of them grew.

As it was, a mere 3 days passed before Van and Cahli ran into the twins

"Could I please have a copy of your catalogue? I need to stock up on some supplies." Vanity asked in a polite, shy voice.

You'd think that, given her innocent sweet little girl look, Fred and George would be nice too her. But with a shared look that screamed mischief, they decided to do just that.

"Why don't you come into our office?" said one

"We're always willing to corrupt…"

"…Supply willing first years."

Sensing something weird, Cahli followed them into the Gryffindor common room.

"Here, take a seat…"

"…Have a toffee."

"Have you ordered from us before?"

"If not, the purchase order is easy to explain…"

Lulled by their double act, Cahli sat down next to Vanity and absent-mindedly chewed on a ton-tongue toffee.

When Hermione entered the common room after lunch it was to the sound of laughter. A furious Vanity stood between a crying Cahli and Fred & George who were laughing their heads of at the girl's increasing tongue.

Furious, Hermione whipped out her wand, muttered a standard reduction spell and led the two girls out of the common room.

"Bastards, I so could horsewhip them. " Hermione fumed as she followed Cahli and Vanity down the stairs.

"Cahli, it's alright, they're gone now, and it's just us. It's alright." Vanity told Cahli concernedly as the young girl continued to cry.

Sitting down in an abandoned corridor, Hermione dragged the still sobbing girl into her arms. Rocking back and forth she soothed the girl until her crying stopped. Vanity paced in front of them.

"They're utter pigs! Cahli never did anything against them. They just lashed out at her because we were friends." Vanity grumbled.

Cahli muttered something incomprehensible before falling asleep, tired out from her crying jag.

"We'd better get Cahli to your dorm before we continue this talk." Hermione said as she stood, carrying the young girl in her arms.

"No offense Ginny, but I'm sick and tired of the Weasley boys" Hermione grumbled as she unloaded her gear in to the bedside table next to Vanity's.  
"Hey I'm not offended. I'm furious. They should know better than to pick on my friends, Mum made them promise not to when I told her it was the reason I no longer had any friends in my year level." Ginny growled out angrily.

Looking around at her friends, happy now that she knew she had such loyal friends Cahli grinned at them all. "Why grouch and grumble when tomorrow will be a new day." She cheerfully grinned

Vanity sat up from the bed and stared at Cahli. "You have revenge in mind." She stated happily. Bouncing from bed to bed she settled down next to Cahli in anticipation.

Joining them Ginny and Hermione grinned eerily identical grins of mischief.

"Only the idea… we'll need to brainstorm a bit, but what better way to take revenge than in a prank that makes what they do look childish and immature." Cahli told them.

"We need to do something that would TOTALLY ruin their reputation as kings of the castle." Ginny announced

"Well okay, let brainstorm." Hermione whipped up a large piece of parchment and several quills "What would ruin a guy's reputation."


	5. A Important Project

It's My Life by Lady Etelka

PG13+

Professor Willow Rosenburg is obviously NOT mine. So all the money and stuff belongs to The Joss.

Professor Benjamin Adams isn't Technically mine either, a little homage to a certain old man. (Who manages to be tall, dark and definitely hunky! Don't know who owns him though.)

Has anyone else noticed how depressing writing disclaimers is?

Chapter 5 – An Important Project

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

With a sigh, Ginny showed up to her first lesson of Muggle Studies. Last year it had been an elective subject, now Professor Dumbledore had designated it a mandatory subject for anyone who had "limited contact with modern muggle society"

And so, here she was starting Third year Muggle studies. She entered the room and was about to trudge over to a seat in the back, when someone tapped her one the shoulder.

"Surprise!" Vanity and Cahli caroled in unison as from behind Ginny. "AH! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Ginny complained breathlessly to the giggling duo.

"So, Why are you here Cahli? I know Vanity comes from a Wizarding family but I thought your parents were Muggle." Ginny asked once they'd settled down.

"No, I was adopted by missionaries in Bengali, Africa. So I am as ignorant about muggle society as I am about wizarding society." Cahli said with a fake smile.

"As for my real parents, It is unknown whether or not they were wizard-folk or just claimed to be."

Sensing the pain behind her strong words, Vanity gave Cahli a quick hug.

"Hey, if you tell Ma then she'll unofficially adopt you. You'll get a Weasley-Christmas sweater and everything!" Ginny said jokingly.

"Okay, if everyone would find their seats and well, sit down in them then perhaps we can get this lesson started and Gosh if that isn't a Teacher-y thing to say." Professor Rosenburg babbled as she strode in to the room.

"For those of you who don't know my name is Willow Rosenburg and I'm your Professor for Muggle Studies and Gee if any of you didn't already know that then where was your attention during Dumbledore's announcements where he practically bellowed it out to the whole student populace and I want to know who made up such a silly word for us Ordinary Non-wizarding Humans, because I'd feel like such a goof-head running around calling people Muggles."

Ginny muffled her giggles as the rest stared dumbfounded at Professor Rosenburg.

"Wow." a boy whispered. "She didn't even breathe!"

Vanity raised her hand, a cheeky smile on her face. "Well Professor, I was in Dumbledore's office at the time giving Professor Snape a headache, so I'm pleased to meet you."

That was all it took, the class burst out in laughter, including Professor Rosenburg.

"Since this class doesn't have any students from Slytherin I guess we can keep this to ourselves, but 2 points to you Ms Malfoy for giving Mister Cranky-pants a headache. And on this lighter note, it is time we talk about the new curriculum."

The class settled down.

"No one here is from the third year, most of you are younger with a few exceptions and you are all from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. So instead of sticking to the flawed and out-dated text taught in last year's third grade muggle studies, we are going to try something new.

The new curriculum is on a trial basis, so you are one of the only two classes who shall be doing this.

For the first month we will be going through the basics of muggle life, focusing on Electricity, Technology and Communication and the Non-wizarding Governments of both England and America."

A low groan reverberated throughout the room at the thought of all that work in a mere month.

"Then, we shall all form groups of three to four to tackle a major project detailing an aspect of life as is common to a muggle American teen. As a Californian girl, I know that America has an interesting teenage subculture which would offer many topics of study, from Fashion to Fast-Food.

You have 1 month to form a team and decide on your topic. I suggest you find something you and your team has a mutual interest in and work from there.

To complete your project, you will have to show your research into the topic, and the conclusions you drew as part of a presentation. You will also have to present a completed practical project to demonstrate your knowledge of the subject.

For example, for a project focusing on fashion one of you might research fashion trends either current or past, another might study how clothing is made and for your practical you might design and create a modern outfit using muggle technology instead of magic."

"Obviously the more research and work you put into the project, the better it will be. You will still be graded individually on how much you contributed to the project in all stages."

Once Professor Rosenburg had finished her speech everyone began talking quietly amongst themselves.

"I'll let you talk it over, while I write tonight's homework on the blackboard."


	6. They're Plotting Something

It's My Life by Lady Etelka

PG13+

Not Mine. (Pouts)

Chapter 6 –They're Plotting Something.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"We still haven't figured out how to pay the twins back." Ginny said, cutting through Hermione's explanation of how electricity is used. The four of them were studying in the library.

"Maybe I can help?" enquired a deep voice behind them.

Swallowing nervously, the four of them turned around to see Professor Adams, the new DADA teacher.

"After all, I wasn't able to pin that stink bomb on them, even though I know they were behind It." he finished with a grin.

"Oh-Kay... We have several plans, but they're all flawed." Hermione announced as Cahli brought their Brainstorming-scroll out from behind a stack of library books.

She unrolled it and Vanity explained them while Hermione pointed out the flaws in each one.

"Yes?" Snape snapped out grumpily as the new DADA teacher strolled into the potions lab on the heels of fleeing 2nd year students.

"I was wondering if you can help me with a little extra-curricular activity." Professor Adams drawled out.

"Which is?" Snape grumbled as he worked on yet another potion for Poppy.

"I'm not saying which student requested this, but the target is two Gryffindors. They need a potion which would keep the two boys fast asleep until precisely 8 in the morning. Which... as I remember is the time that classes start."

Snape rose one eyebrow in curiosity "These two boys, they wouldn't happen to be twins… would they?"

Adams grinned; it was a surprisingly bloodthirsty grin. "The girls said that their reputation as being brighter than the Gryffindor Weasley's was at stake, so you might think..."

"Yes. And if they happen to ingest Dreamless Sleep potion with their pumpkin juice then they would only wake until their alarm clocks went off, nothing else would be able to. That's the reason that pumpkin juice is usually not an ingredient to the Dreamless Sleep Potion."

"Excellent. And I am certain you would be able to spare me a couple of such potions... to aid my slumber of course." Professor Adams cheekily pronounced.

"Why of course." Snape agreed his smile seemed out of place and scarily alike to Professor Adams.

Harry surprised the girls the next morning by sneaking up on them while they were planning.

"You'll need the marauder's map." he commented as he sat down next to Hermione, giving all four of them a heart attack.

"Harry, you shouldn't sneak up on a girl like that." Hermione scolded.

Harry merely drew a blank scroll out of his robe and handed it to Hermione.

"Return it to me once you're finished. I know mischief when I hear it being plotted." He remarked with a rakish grin before he turned to make short work of breakfast.

The girls looked at each other and blinked in surprise.

"Th-Thank You." Vanity stammered out in shock.

Harry merely grunted in reply, as Ron had sat down next to him and they were currently racing to see who could finish their porridge first.

The twins were regarding the four girls warily as they sat around the library table that evening.

"They're plotting something"

"You can tell by the... "

"…you-are-soo-gonna-get-it glances..."

"...that Ginny keeps sending us."

Lee smiled in amusement at the serious looks on his friends faces.

"What makes you so nervous? It's not like they can put anything past you."

"You are talking about Ginny...

"And worse..."

"...Hermione."

"Bloody brilliant..."

"...that girl is..."

"...according to Ronniekins."

"Well, let's test some merchandise..."

"…Extendable-Ears it is."

So, the twins sneaked around behind the shelving to try and hear what was going on.

And this was the conversation they heard.

"What on earth are we to do for this project?" Ginny sighed exasperatedly.

"Well, what are your interests?" Hermione asked.

"My apologies, for the only practical skill I can lay claim to are at the Jungle-message-drums." Cahli groaned.

"Damn. The only music that interests me is classical. You wouldn't believe how many music lessons Mother put me through. It was the only thing she could do to keep me inside." Vanity chuckled.

"You were soo born in the wrong family. Mum would have loved to have me outside playing Quidditch with the boys. She's afraid I'm not getting enough sunlight." Ginny replied ruefully.

Hermione frowned thoughtfully. "Hmm, I'll have to think about this one."

"Oh, by the way, do you think the twins are suspicious?" Vanity asked Ginny.

"They should be. I've been sending them you're-soo-gonna-get-it looks all day." Ginny

"Today I told Ron and Harry what happened, they're both livid. Ron told me to tell you, and I quote, 'That she's Brilliant and they're Gits who should be begging for forgiveness.' end quote." Hermione told a blushing Cahli.

"Oh, Hermione whenever you tire of Ron, tell me. He's such a sweet-talker." Vanity sighed.

Ginny giggled. "You are such a sucker for red-hair, huh?"

"I'm not the only one, or have you forgotten your secret admirer." Van teased back

The girls laughed as it was Ginny's turn to blush.

Tired of the girl-talk, the twins slunk off back to Lee.

"They're not plotting anything,"

"...just making us squirm..."

"…and they've got Ron and Harry angry at us."

"Oh, and Ginny has a Secret Admirer."

"One thing at a time."

"Yeah, can't tease her on..."

"...that until she's forgiven us."

"Best face Harry and Ron first,"

"...let them get it out of their systems."

"It's easier with guys,"

"...girls make such a production of saying sorry."

Lee shook his head to clear it. "That Tennis-match talking of yours gets worse whenever you are worried. You're even giving me a headache."


	7. Prophecies & Other Stories

It's My Life by Lady Etelka

PG13+

I Think Licah and Cahli are mine but since their hometown is the intellectual property of Lee Falk I guess not. I know Hogwarts isn't mine though.

Chapter 7 – Prophecies and other Stories

"Hey Cahli, you remember the prophecy you had on the train here?" Hermione asked that Saturday morning.

Cahli winced "Unfortunately yes, Draco Malfoy now walks in the opposite direction whenever he chances to see me." she replied

"Well, I talked about it with Dumbledore, and he's going to put my memory of it into a pensieve so we can record it. Do you want to come and watch?"

"Yes, it might help."

They had finished the process when Professor Snape entered the office with Draco.

"Ah, Yes Mr. Malfoy. We are here to record the prophecy you were witness to."

Draco woodenly walked over to the pensieve.

When professor Dumbledore nodded at them, He touched the liquid and plunged in.

Standing in front of the memory Hermione, Draco watched as memory Cahli seemed to look at him, before turning around as the compartment door opened.

Once again she'd taken one look at memory Draco and tears started to pour down her face. Her whole eyes, however had turned a pure vacant gold and stared right through him, Her face was expressionless. then she started to talk.

"You are going to kill yourself, Pale Dragon." Her voice sounded weak and far away

"If you continue down this path you cannot survive." And the words stunned everyone around him to silence

"Already the ice you live on has leeched your skin and hair of its golden glow, making it as pale and weak as the moonlight. Turn your back on this path and choose another." She leaned forward, insistently. Then, with a sigh she weakly collapsed back against the chair.

"Don't make the same mistake I did, Pale Dragon. Suicide is painful way to end your life. The ice is sharp and brittle and it will sear like knives through your veins." With that Cahli fainted, leaving everyone staring at her in silence.

When she woke up he watched as warmth seemed to appear in her previously pale skin.

"That was a nice nap, but it is really cold in here, has the sun hidden behind a cloud?'

Shivering from the memory, Malfoy whirled around and pointed at Cahli. "That can't be a true prophecy, You lied. You said that you killed yourself and here you are alive and well."

Cahli turned tear-filled eyes towards him. Hurt indignation radiating from them. "That wasn't ME talking you idiot. It was The Pale-Princess, my twin sister. My DEAD twin sister."

Hermione went to give Cahli a hug, but she shook her head.

"Perchance if you knew of her, then you could understand her words. Please come with us to our dorm, this isn't something I wish to talk about with the teachers present." She said in a polite but oddly formal tone.

Nodding grumpily, Malfoy scowl firmly in place. Draco stormed out of the office. With a regal nod of her head towards Dumbledore, Cahli also left, followed by Hermione.

"Well, how am I supposed to get there? No way is anyone in the Gryffindor common room going to let me in and aren't all the passageways to all the girl's dorms protected with Anti-boy charms?" Malfoy sneered at the gargoyle statue.

"Well then I surmise that we shall have to take you to Our dorms instead of the Gryffindor girl's dorms." Cahli calmly replied. (1)

"Draco! Why are you here?" Ginny replied with surprise as she swiftly hid a piece of paper behind her back.

"Another letter?" Hermione asked.

"Another letter." Vanity confirmed.

"If you object to my presence I could leave." Draco said woodenly.

"Noo, I-I was just surprised to see you, that's all." Ginny stammered a blush on her cheeks. She stuffed the letter under her pillow and turned around to watch the others.

Vanity bounced over to Draco and dragged him over to sit on Ginny's bed next to her.

"I am glad you are all here. For you represent the only people I wish to hear my story. To that point, may I request that the painted ladies visit other portraits for a time?" There was a low grumbling sound, but the portraits soon disappeared from their frames.

Hermione nudged Ginny to move over so she could also sit on her bed, almost sandwiching her next to Draco and Cahli pulled up a stool and sat cross-legged on it.

"As with any real story, I begin in a land far away, In the un-chartable depths of the forest of Bengali, Africa. There are many legends to the forest, one of which relates to a tribe of people who live on a plateau on top of a mountain so rich with gold, that everything they have is made out of it. I cannot tell you where, but you must know that it does exist; for it was there that I was born.

My Mother was one of the most beautiful woman in the land. And so, when she turned 19 she was elected and crowned Queen. In the Tradition of our people, as decreed by the Messenger of the Gods the old Queen handed over the crown and left to live in her home village.

My Father had been the escort to the previous Queen and was a greedy, power-hungry man. His Father had been a priest to the exiled God of the Fire-Sacrifice, called Sun-Fire. It is Important that you know that for 20 years the practice of the Fire-Sacrifice was banned by the Messenger of the Gods. I will leave that for later.

My Mother had been the Golden Queen for 1 year when she had us, Me and My Twin-Sister. I was named Cahli meaning Sunrise and she was named Licah meaning Sunset. So we were only 2 years old when My Mother reached the end of her traditional 3 year reign.

While the census went around for the next Queen, My Father revealed his treachery by forcibly reinstating the Fire-sacrifice. He proclaimed himself the Head-Priest of the exiled God of the Sun-Fire and he..."

Cahli gulped back tears and continued in a different vein.

"The Fire-Sacrifice is performed at the end of the Queen's reign. The old Queen is tied to her throne and burnt to death." A shocked gasp echoed throughout the dorm.

"To this day, The only memory I have of her is of that night. We were raised as Princesses, Given the best education in the land. But we never forgot. No, for we could never forget.

When we were four the next Queen was facing the end of her reign convinced that everything was fine, The Ash-Queen ad merely died of a tragic accident. I was a very shy girl, So it was Licah who told her the truth concerning what happened to our Mother. She ran away, promising to seek the gods and beg for The Messenger to come and save us.

Father was furious. To make matters worse, when he yelled at Licah she retaliated with a bolt of wild magic. True Magic is rare among our people and he was afraid. So he imposed a terrible punishment upon her. He locked her away in a cave beneath our palace home.

We kept in close contact; for Father would often take me down and warn me what more could happen to her if I should misbehave. Down there, She was unable to draw upon the warmth of the sun to bolster her magic like we instinctively did. So instead she drew upon the cold ice from the mountain spring that flowed through her cave.

Like the ice, She grew up pale and cold. The Pale-Princess I called her and she called me her Golden Sunshine.

We lived and grew as another 3 years passed, now we were seven. I was soo afraid; I hadn't spoken a word to anyone but my Pale-Princess. How could I save the new Golden-Queen from Father?

Two months before the anniversary, Licah told me that tomorrow I must tell the queen and run away with her to find the Messenger of the Gods.

She was so pale, I could see the veins through her skin, and She seemed so fragile. The Queen was strong and Golden like me, I secretly showed her Father preaching praise to the exiled God and that night we ran. We had a rope and tried to climb down the edge of the world. But the waterfall nearby made the rope to slippery for me to hold.

It seemed like I fell for an eternity, till I hit the lake below and everything went dark. I do not remember this, but I know that the Queen dived after me and dragged me to the edge of the lake. It was there that she saw the Messenger of the Gods.

When I woke up, The Messenger made me eat to help regain my strength, then he tied me to his back and we climbed up the rocks to Sun-home

The first thing I did was run home to Licah, but we were too late. She was like an ice sculpture. Pale, Cold, Flawless, And Dead.

Unlike the Sun, which is life, Ice is not alive. Therefore Draco, it cannot bring anything but death."

"What happened to your Father?" Vanity asked.

"The Messenger to the Gods announced an assembly and I told Everyone there this very story, They decided Father's fate. He ran rather than face imprisonment in the ice-cave. He fell off the edge of our world and died when he landed on the rocks below.

As for me, I left the city with the Messenger of The Gods, And I was adopted by Dianne and Christopher Walker. They live in the depths of the Bengali Jungle, a place were the Jungle patrol does not reach.

They have twins as well, a boy and girl named Kit and Jessie who are 6 years older than me. They are taking high school now, while living with their grandparents in USA."

Draco blinked then stood up and bowed to Cahli. "I thank you for sharing that, But I am going to ask if you have any proof of this story."

Cahli inclined her head regally and stood up to draw a case from under her bed.

"While the spear is a more popular weapon among the common warriors, As a member of the noble class I had started to take sword lessons when I was six. This is the sword I was given to protect myself with when outside of their world." Opening the case she drew a completely golden sword out from a gold-banded leather sheath.

"Of course, I have never used this blade in a real sword-duel. The metal is too soft and will easily break against a sword of steel. But it is the only gold I have brought with me to Hogwarts. The rest of my dowry and armor is either in the minor treasure room of The Ghost-Who-Walks or being melted down in Gringotts to finance my stay here in the wizarding-world."

"The Ghost-Who-Walks?" Vanity asked.

"Oh! That's what the other jungle tribes call the Messenger of the Gods. He is over 400 years old after all."

This was said with a twinkle in Cahli's eye, reminiscent of Dumbledore's. The kind of twinkle that says 'I don't expect you to believe me, but what I am saying is the truth... partly.'

Bowing to Cahli, Draco left to think over what had been said.

Dragging Cahli over to sit on the bed with them, Hermione related Harry's life-story, the truth of Voldemort's return and her fears for her family and friends.

Ginny told them about her first year at Hogwarts, the Diary, The horrible things that she did and what she learned about Tom Marvolo Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort.

Then it was Vanity's turn.

"I have lived a fairly sheltered life for the most part, brought up as the beloved Daughter and fashion doll of Narcissa Malfoy. It was only last Autumn, before heading here, that my world crumbled.

We had a Visitor stay at the mansion. I was to Obey Mother and be presentable, meek and polite at all times. Normally a command guaranteed to make me behave the opposite, but this time I was too afraid to disobey.

I saw with him with my own eyes. No matter what Father has Fudge and the newspapers saying, The Dark Lord is alive."

Vanity started to shiver with fear, so Hermione opened the curtains to let the sunlight in and Cahli hugged her, Lending her sun-warmth to Vanity.

"While he stayed I kept quiet and well-behaved. I let Mother dress and fuss with me as much as she wanted. I wish I hadn't now, I wish I had worn my grungiest outdoor clothes to the dinner table and spent my days outside on my broomstick like usual. But all my courage was taken up with trying to figure out what He was up to. I figured if I could find out enough to get Him captured then we'd all be safe again."

She giggled slightly. "It seems silly and foolish now. If I'd been caught then Father would have either not stood in the way as The Dark Lord killed me or he would have Kedavera'd me himself. But I had my head filled with silly thoughts in which my information would lead to The Dark Lord's Downfall and I'd be a Hero who got adopted by the Weasley Family."

Ginny also giggled and gave Vanity a hug. "It's not too late for the last one, If you want, I could always talk Mum into adopting you. In fact the instant she hears about the danger you two have been through she wont take no for an answer."

Vanity gave an almost hysterical chuckle. "Oh, but this isn't the last of it. No, it gets worse. I haven't told you what I heard yet. What I heard Dad negotiating over with HIM."

Tears began to fall down Vanity's face as she related the betrothal contract that she'd overheard her Father planning. "So, you see. I have 6 years in which to find some way to bring an end to Voldemort or I will be a child-bride."

"You haven't told us who you are betrothed to." Hermione pointed out. Her mind already trying to figure out some way to overturn the betrothal.

"You Know Who." was all Vanity said before burying her face in Cahli's shoulder.

(1) Vanity, Cahli, Hermione and Ginny have moved into a Guest Dorm near the Gryffindor Tower. While they can visit the Gryffindor common room, they no longer do so unless accompanied by Harry and Ron


	8. SundayAfternoon & the 2TwinPranks

It's My Life by Lady Etelka

PG13+

Since I don't have the quadrillions of $ needed to buy Harry Potter then I DO NOT OWN THEM!

WWWWWWW

Chapter 8: Sunday Afternoon and the Two-Twin-Pranks

The rest of Saturday, the girls stuck to their dorm, calming Vanity and recovering from their shock. I guess it is a measure of how shocked Hermione was that it took till Sunday for her to drag the three girls and two certain boys into the library to research this new problem... after homework of course.

Ron sat between Hermione and Cahli; He had decided to deal with The-Girl-Malfoy being best friends with Cahli and a Gryffindor by ignoring her. Picking on her would make him as bad as Malfoy; she was just a girl after all.

So he talked to Cahli about how the twins had apologized to him and Harry. "While it was nice to hear them say sorry for once, Harry had it pegged when he told them it wasn't us that they had to say sorry to."

"Ron, Now that you've finished gossiping would you mind paying attention to your potions assignment."

"I was not gossiping, Hermione! There's plenty of time to finish Snape's stupid assignment anyway."

"Ron! Your potions assignment is due tomorrow!"

(AN: Ah, the joys of young love. Since they continued to squabble more in that vein to the amusement of Cahli, and since I'm too lazy to write their entire childish/flirting argument, let's switch to the other side of the table.)

Vanity sat next to Harry, who sat next to Ginny. Harry had asked Ginny a few questions about what homework she has, but she rather abruptly asked if she could write her letter in privacy. Shaking off her rudeness he turned to Vanity.

"So, why did everyone in Gryffindor believe Draco Malfoy to be an only child?" He asked Vanity.

Vanity shrugged. "It is probably because no one asked a Slytherin, not that they would have answered if asked. The only children Draco and I knew growing up were the kids of pure-blood death-eater families. Majority of which got sorted in to Slytherin, where everyone knows everyone else and there is a hierarchy in place which actually keeps strict control over the kids.

One of the main rules is that you don't talk to members of the other houses, especially about other Slytherins."

Harry nodded to himself. "Makes sense, I kind of wish some of my housemates would do the same. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw do the same I reckon, cause you never see them fighting."

Vanity nodded. After all, it made sense that "the-boy-that-made-headlines-weekly." would want some privacy.

"On another note, do you know why Hermione is reading law books?" Harry asked Vanity, only to back-pedal when she winced.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, we could always talk about something else."

"It's Okay. Lucius Malfoy has signed a five-year betrothal contract for me and Hermione is checking to see if it could be over-turned."

Harry hissed out an expletive in Parseltongue, making Ginny shiver.

"Could you please not do that Harry?" Hermione asked "It's really creepy hearing you talk in Parseltongue."

"Sorry Hermione, but if I said it in English, Madam Librarian would have kicked me out of here again." Harry apologized with unconscious charm.

"I thought it sounded nice." Vanity muttered absent-mindedly as she focused on her potions homework, completely oblivious to the astonished looks the girls were sending her way.

WWWWWWWWW

Having gone over their schedule yesterday, after lunch Ginny and Vanity went off to the kitchens. Hermione distracted Ron into a rather loud argument to cover Cahli's whispered conversation with Harry, who afterwards went off to the common room.

Lee Jordan noticed this, but kept quiet. If the Twins couldn't avoid a prank from two girls in first-year, their baby sister and a goody-two-shoes prefect then at least it wouldn't be anything major.

WWWWWW

"Miss Vanity, Miss Vanity, Dobby is soo glad to see you!" Bubbled a certain hyper-active house-elf, when they entered the Kitchen.

"Oh Dobby, It is so good to see you, Why are you here? Last I heard Daddy gave you Clothes!" Ginny watched bemused as Vanity picked up Dobby at sat down on a chair with him on her lap.

Dobby's ears drooped. "Dobby did a bad thing, he tried to protect The-Great-Harry-Potter from the Master. When Master found out he was so angry, but The-Great-Harry-Potter tricked Master into giving me His Sock!"

"I'm very glad you protected The-Great-Harry-Potter from Father, Dobby. You are Not allowed to punish yourself Dobby. How clever of The-Great-Harry-Potter to trick Father!" Vanity happily exclaimed.

"He even gave Dobby Socks for a Christmas Present! Socks!" The House-Elf looked like he was going to cry, making Ginny wonder if Dobby didn't like socks.

"Misses Vanity told Dobby how Great Harry Potter is, She never mentioned that The-Great-Harry-Potter is so Kind!" Dobby blurted out before sobbing into Vanity's shoulder.

"Oh Dobby, I only found out how kind The-Great-Harry-Potter is recently. I got sorted into Gryffindor and The-Great-Harry-Potter has been very kind to me."

After a long and teary conversation, Miss Vanity and Miss Ginny-Wheezy got Dobby to agree to slip a certain potion into two certain goblets of pumpkin juice in tonight's dinner.

WWWWWW

That night the four girls paced through their dorm, waiting for everyone to fall asleep… well three girls paced, the youngest got bored with pacing and started dancing.

"We're gonna get them, we're gonna get them,

Slash 'em, Smash 'em,

Slice and dice 'em,

Serve them up with satay and rice ' em.

We're gonna get them."

Hermione laughed as she watched Cahli dancing around their dorm, belting out her disturbingly cannibalistic rap. Then it hit her. 'okay Hermione, don't freak out yet. Ask them first, It might not work.'

Taking a deep calming breath, she turned to Ginny. "Ginny you sing, right? What's your voice like?"

Giving Hermione a weird look for the unexpected question, Ginny answered. "Soprano, why?"

"Could you sing a bit for me, please? I do have a reason." Hermione gave Ginny her most pleading look. So, after a heavy sigh, Ginny sang.

If I could fall into the sky

Do you think time would pass me by

Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you… tonight.

"Great, perfect! And you Vanity, What's your singing voice like?" Hermione gave Vanity an over eager grin that had her backing up a few steps.

"Oh, no. I'm much better at the violin, harp and classical guitar than I'm at singing. According to my vocal instructor my voice is too low to do anything with." Vanity grumbled.

"He sounds like a pompous ass, I dare you to sing for us and prove him wrong." Hermione challenged, unwittingly pushing Vanity's buttons. Vanity NEVER backed down from a dare.

Perfect by nature

Icons of self-indulgence

Just what we all need

More lies about a world that

Never was and never will be

Have you no shame, don't you see me

You know you've got everybody fooled

"Wow, Vanity that was excellent. Your no Opera Soprano, but you have such a strong alto-bass voice. And you play the guitar! It's Perfect." Hermione enthused, while Ginny catcalled "Bravo, encore!"

"What is this about, Hermione?" Vanity asked, still slightly embarrassed at all the praise.

"In a minute, first I need to know… Cahli…"

"Oh no, no, I don't sing, I can't! I'm tone-deaf." Cahli protested

"But you Can rap and you Can play the jungle drums. Can you play a drum-set? Traditional or Rock?" Hermione pressed.

"Both!" Cahli boasted. "Chris taught me the drums. He loved the rap artists, especially the local Bengali-born N-Durance."

"And I can play Classical and Electric and Bass-Electric Guitar, My voice is a rough alto, best suited for rock songs, It's perfect! We only need Professor Rosenburg's approval and a Jam Session to see if we can work together. If all works well, You've got your Muggle Studies project. Our very own Muggle Electric band!"

A brief silence reigned in the dorm as the girls let that bit of absorb, Then the silence was shattered as the three girls threw themselves into a hug with Hermione, Squealing and babbling their excitement over the idea.

By the time the alarm rang indicating the Twins had finally fallen asleep, the girls had calmed down and, after casting a few silencios on themselves, they slipped out.


End file.
